fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Fazbear the Fighters
Freddy the fighters Remasterd is the newest game in the FTF seres. Plot One day, Mike Schmit was on the job at freddy fazbears pizza when he herd somthing strange. Geting a flashlight to check it out, what he saw was impossable: Freddy, a non sentiant animatronic, was beating the snozz out of Bonnie. He was baffled. They were not supossed to act like this! He realized that if he does not act now, they will distroy the entire pizzarea and hurt anyone who came! So, he dicided to buck up and fight fire with fire. He was ready to brawl. Fighters 'STARTERS:' Freddy fazbear: Freddy is the most balanced character in the game, even if he isnt the main character. He is usually good for beginers. His super is Pizza wheel. Bonnie the bunny: Being a bunny, he has the best jumping in the entire game, even better then the final boss. His other stats are fairly mediocer. His super is Bash jam. Chica the chicken: Chica has some of the best air combos in the game, but her speed is low. Her super is Party helpers. Foxy the fox: He is the fastes character out of the fighters, And can use attacks very quickly. He does not take hits well, thogh. His super is Jumpscare. Golden Freddy: While he is mostly a clone of Freddy, his strangh is significantly higher then him. He can also teleport. His super is ITS ME. Endoskeleton: Endo is a odd case. Some of his attacks are from other fighters, like Freddy's mike throw or Bonnie's gitar bash. His super is ERROR. Ballon boy: Being really small, he is very hard to hit. His defence is also very good. But his pow and speed is low. His super is Toxic ballon. Mike Schmit: Mike has attacks that don't usually hurt the enemy, but rather give Mike an advantige. He is also balanced. His super is the flashlight. 'UNLOCKABLES:' The Puppet: Puppet would make Akuma proud, because his moveset is based of him. His super is Mystery box. You can unlock him by beating arcade mode without supers. JJ: The female counterpart to Ballon boy is just a mere clone, but is much more speedy. His super is Popper balls. You can unlock her by playing 5 matches. Springtrap: Like another upcoming character, Springtrap is a secret boss. He does not have a super, but thats for the best, cause he is OP. You can unlock him throgh a cheat code. Purple guy: Purple guy is the final boss of arcade mode. While not to OP, he can still make good work of his opponets. His super is S-A-V-E-T-H-E-M. You can unlock by beating Arcade mode. Chipper: He is in the files, thogh is not playable. Why is he in the unlockable? Cause you can hack him back in. It counts. Fredbear: Fredbear is a powerhouse, thogh is very slow. As in Bowser walking would make him mad. His super is the Bite of 87? Scott Cawthon: Scott is a secret boss that you can fight by beating everyone in arcade mode with a super. He is near perfect in all catagorys. You can unlock him by beating him. 'NON-PLAYABLE:' Phantoms: Like metal mario, they act like the second to last boss. They copy your character into phantom form. Endless Endos: They appere in the endless night. Like smash bros multi-man melee, they come in big groups, but are very easy to beat. Gamemodes * Arena mode: Fight a bunch of fighters in a certan order, then fight Purple guy! * 5 nights mode: Fight agenst 5 randomized fighters in a row without a break! * Endless night: Try to fend of a endless army of Endoskeleton's until you drop! * Arena mode +: A harder Arena mode. * Training mode: Fresh up with a old fighter or test a new one! * VS mode: Fight agenst a CPU or freind! Options * Master volume: Adjust the volume. * Controls: Make the controls a little more your style. * Anouncer: Switch him on or off. * FNAF 1-4 demo: Play a demo of all 4 FNAF games. * Chuckle mode: Give everyone googly eyes. Stages Show Stage: Basically, its the battlefeild of FTF. FNAF 2 offece: Toy bonnie can appere in the left vent. The bite of 87: You can see the events unfolds in the backround. Safe room: this is the room that you fight Purple guy in. The kitchen: If golden Freddy is not fighting, he's in the backround. There's no pause button: Like the title says. Fazbear Hill: Random enemys run across the screen. F-O-L-L-O-W-M-E: Purple Freddy run everywere. The FNAF 4 bedroom: This is where you fight Springtrap. The purple tent: This is were you fight Scott Cawthon. Alternet costumes * Freddy: Toy Freddy * Bonnie: Witherd bonnie * Chica: toy chica * Foxy: Mangle * Golden Freddy: Witherd golden freddy * Mike schmit: Jeramy fritzgard * Endo: Mendo the endo * Ballon boy: Nightmare BB * The Puppet: Nightmareonnet * JJ: Dee Dee * Springtrap: Spring bonnie * Purple guy: Pink guy? * Chipper: Chippers revenge * Fredbear: Nightmare fredbear * Scott cawthon: Phone head Trivia * The game is a remake of Freddy the fighter. * Plushtrap, Tike, The paper dolls, and HacksLOL were characters that did not make the cut. * there is a story mode in development. Click here to see it so far. * Most supers are from FNAF world. * There are 5 character slots left. Note Put in the comments who you want in the game, and i might consider it! Category:Mature Games